Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
MFPs are complex devices comprised of mechanical, electromechanical, electronic and digital components. Early on, MFPs were stand-alone units. Device problems required a technician to visit the premises to address them. New devices need to be configured to a particular user's needs. Software components, including embedded firmware, may need to be added, removed or updated. Many MFP users include larger firms that can have tens or hundreds of MFPs in one or more location. Devices may continually be brought in or out of service. Having a technician configure or update each device to a user's specifications can be extremely expensive and time consuming.